Wish You Were Here
by x Jules
Summary: Features Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas. SongFic based on the song 'Wish You Were Here' by Mark Wills.


A/N: Hey everyone! It's another county song-fic from me. I hope you enjoy this one. I originally had this to where they were married, but I changed it (if you want to see that one, email me at smilin_happily@yahoo.com) so if you see a spot where it says husband instead of boyfriend or vice-versa, please ignore it. Also, the part with the stars around it is the song.  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated. This is my second story that I've posted on here, and I'm still not that good at fan fiction, but I think it's cool to try.  
  
And last but not least, I do not own anything. The song or the characters are not mine. Soooo...Enjoy the story!  
  
* * *  
  
**They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate  
  
She said, "You're gonna be late if you don't go"  
  
He held her tight, said, "I'll be all right  
  
I'll call you tonight to let you know" **  
  
Amy Dumas kissed her boyfriend Matt Hardy passionately on the lips. Tears ran down both their cheeks. Mat was leaving again to go on the road for a month. Unfortunately, Amy wasn't able to come along because of a serious neck injury she had received while filming for the TV show Dark Angel.  
  
"A month is so long," Amy whispered as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Matt looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and ran a hand through her long red hair.  
  
"It'll go by really fast, baby," he whispered, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry that You can't go along." Amy ran a hand through his long, black hair and stared into his handsome brown eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you so much," she told him. She kissed his cheek. "You better go or you'll be late."  
  
"I'll miss you too, baby," he told her, kissing her again. "I'll call you tonight. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered. They kissed one last time and then she watched him walk away. Tears ran down his cheeks as he walked through the gate. Amy stood watching, with tears of her own falling freely.  
  
**He bough a postcard, on the front that just said Heaven  
With a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loved her and he told her  
  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach**  
  
Matt stood in a small gift shop, looking at all the gifts in the store. He walked over to the rows of postcards and picked up one that he knew Amy would like. On the front was the word 'Heaven' in beautiful, cursive writing. There was a picture of the ocean, with the sun setting on the beach. The sky looked beautiful. It had turned a pinkish-orange color with part of the sky clear blue. The photo was beautiful; it looked like paradise. He bought three of the same postcard. When he got back to his hotel room, he put two away and left one out. He scribbled a few words on the back of one and mailed it to Amy.  
  
**Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near, wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here" **  
  
Amy opened the door and walked to the mailbox. She pulled out other mail and the beautiful postcard Matt had sent her. She ran inside the house to read the lovely card.  
  
Dear Amy,  
I wish you could be here with me. It is beautiful here, but not near a beautiful as you. The weather is great, just like summertime. There are some people who want me to send a hello, I'm sure you know who they are. I hope you are feeling better. I love you very much and I would hold you if my arms would reach. Love,  
Matt PS: Wish you were here.  
  
**She got a call that night but it wasn't from him  
It didn't sink in right away, ma'am the plane went down  
Our crews have searched the ground  
No survivors found, she heard him say**  
  
Amy sat in the kitchen, waiting for the phone to ring. Matt was scheduled to be home tomorrow and he told her he'd call her when he got on the plane to come home. She had been by the phone all day. A huge smile came across her face when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She answered happily.  
  
"May I speak with Ms. Dumas," A male voice asked. Amy's face fell when she heard the voice wasn't Matt's.  
  
"This is she," she replied, her disappointment showing in her voice.  
  
"You're Mr. Matthew Hardy's girlfriend, am I right?" the man asked,  
  
"Yes," She answered. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Ma'am, your boyfriend was involved in a plane wreck. Our crew has searched the ground. No one survived the crash. Mr. Hardy is dead. I am very sorry I had to tell you like this," The man's voice told her. Amy started to sob, tears coming down her cheeks heavily. She hung up the phone, trying to forget the horrible news.  
  
**But somehow she got a postcard in the mail  
That just said Heaven  
With a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loved her and he told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach**  
  
Amy walked out to the mailbox. Her cheeks were tear strained. She had not stopped crying since she heard about Matt's death. She grabbed the mail from the box and trudged depressingly into the house. She fell into a chair and sorted through the mail, her heart stopping for a second when she found another postcard from Matt. She stared at the front of it, at the word 'Heaven' written beautifully across the front. She turned the postcard over and read his words as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Dear Amy,  
I wish you could be here with me. It is beautiful here, but not near a beautiful as you. The weather is great, just like summertime. There are some people who want me to send a hello, I'm sure you know who they are. I hope you are feeling better. I love you very much and I would hold you if my arms would reach. Love,  
Matt PS: Wish you were here.  
  
**Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near, wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here" **  
  
Amy sat up in bed, crying heavily. She pictured Matt everywhere, especially in her sleep. She got out of bed and opened up a drawer, pulling out a small box. She kept the postcards that Matt had sent her in the box and whenever she missed him, she would look at the postcard and imagine him next to her. She took them out and reread his words again. When she was finished reading his letter, she smiled. She knew Matt was in Heaven, like it said on the front of the postcard. The weather was like paradise, like Heaven. The people he knew from work were also with him, the people who sent a hello to her, and who she also cared about dearly. She knew that he wished she could be there with him and that if his arms could reach, he would hold her. She knew that he loved her.  
  
"Wish you were here with me Matt. I love you," she whispered. "Wish you were here. But I understand now where you are and what your cards mean. Thank you for giving me peace."  
  
**The weathers nice, in paradise  
It's summertime all year and all the folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"  
  
Wish you were here** 


End file.
